Telecommunication or other types of computer networks provide for the transmission of information. Such information may involve voice, data, multimedia information, software (including patches and updates), and various other forms of digital content, and digital services, among many other things. In addition, telecommunication networks often offer features and/or services to the customers of the network that provide flexible and varied ways in which the communications are transmitted over the network. For example, some telecommunication networks provide Internet access to its customers, long distance voice capabilities, high definition audio and/or video communication capabilities, and the like. In other examples, the telecommunication network may be utilized to provide connectivity to one or more cloud-based resources offered by a third party. In other words, customers or other users may purchase, acquire, or otherwise obtain permission to use resources of a public and/or private cloud service to virtualize one or more of processes and connect to such resources through a telecommunications network.
Users may purchase or otherwise have access to multiple resources from a public and/or private cloud service accessible through a telecommunications network. For example, a customer may purchase a group of resources (such as data storage resources, processing resources, security resources, and the like) with each resource being acquired for a different purpose, such as development, testing, and manufacturing. Accordingly, it is generally desirable that access to each cloud instance makes efficient use of network resources and any services for exchanging data with the cloud-based resources that may be purchased by or otherwise provided to the customer.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.